Defying Gravity
by the michael
Summary: A version of the events leading to the Wicked Witch of the West's Defiance.Based off the musical, not the book.
1. Everything

* * *

First off, I do not own anything in this story. The setting, characters, events, and words are not my own. I give credit for eventing the setting, characters, events, and words to Gregory Maguire and Stephen Schwartz.

* * *

Defying Gravity

Aversion of the events leading to The Wicked Witch of the West's defiance.

Everything. . .

She was about to have everything she had ever wanted. She had dreamed of this day ever since she was a child, but to have it come true? And to think, she thought she was cursed. Her heart raced with excitement as she walked down the Wizard's Grand Hall. It was purple, one of the only colors that did not clash with her skin. Today she was dressed in a nice black gown. She hoped it would be presentable to such a high authority.

What would He be like? For such a panjandrum, she could hardly believe so few had seen the Great Oz. All of her life, she had dreamed of being here. Entering these doors up ahead, standing in the presence of the Mighty Oz! She had worked so long for this one moment, this one time to prove herself to the wizard. She had always made good, and now realized how this would pay off. She was about to have every. . .

Her thoughts were cut off by the rather short Ozian official. "Now, let us go over a few rules while being in the presence of the Great and Terrible Oz. First off, do not speak unless spoken to. His Majesty will be respected, and you shall not speak unless His Majesty desires you to speak. Secondly, you will address him as His Majesty, and His Greatness, and other types of idolatry. He is the ruler of this great Oz, and seeing as that you are part of Oz, he is your ruler also."

Elphaba noticed they were getting near to the door. She looked to Glinda as they walked, and saw that Glinda was just as excited as she was. Finally, thought Elphaba, finally I will get my chance to float up in the sky.

The huge doors that led to the Wizard were now directly in front of Elphaba and Glinda. The small Ozian continued "Lastly, and most important of all, you will not in anyway disagree with or disobey the Great Wizard. To do so would be treason. I wish you good fortune, and hope you find what you have come for." The Ozian walked away, leaving Glinda and Elphaba standing outside the great doors. They were purple, like the walls. The doors were nearly twenty feet high and trimmed in rubies. There was gold in the middle of the door making a phenomenal design reading "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." Elphaba had never seen such magnificent doors in all her life. Glinda, noticing that Elphaba's gaze was fixed on the doors, quickly reminded her of where she was. "Elphie!" Glinda screeched, "Don't stare at the door! We are about to meet his Oziness! Oh, your hair! What is it with you and pulling you hair back! You have such pretty hair, well, kinda, and it looks so good down!"

Glinda was cut off when the magnificent doors opened. It was a dark room. Not a thing could be seen. Elphaba and Glinda stepped into the room the doors slammed behind them. From the darkness emerged a great and giant gold figure. Flames blazed from the surroundings. His chair was made of pure gold draped in red to cushion his seat. As this great figure approached, Elphaba realized that there was no figure occupying the chair, but a living, giant head made of gold. Its voice boomed and shook the very floor of the room. With flames shooting from all around the great head spoke "I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?" His voice echoed far beyond the room. It felt as if the roof of the building was going to come down. "Say something!" Glinda screeched in fright to Elphaba. Elphaba, trying to keep herself collected, spoke the fastest she had ever spoken in her life "Uh... Elphaba Thropp your terribleness!"

The ground stopped shaking.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I would greatly appreciate reviews.


	2. A Meet With a Sentimental Man

The ground stopped shaking. The flames ceased. For a moment there was nothing but silence. The silence seemed to last years. Elphaba could not figure out if this was a good situation or a plight. The silence was broken by a gentle, friendly voice"Oh? Is that you Elphaba? I didn't realize!" It was still dark in the majority of the room, but the head and its surroundings were let up so that one could see. From a curtain near the head emerged a man. He was old, at least in his late fifties, and he was very lean. He had white hair, round silver glasses, and seemed energetic for such an aged man. He was dressed in a blue vest which was tucked into black pants which were striped in gray. He wore an overcoat so faded that it no longer portrayed its original white color; instead it was a light grayish pink.

The man approached Elphaba and Glinda. He was lively and had a bounce about him. Elphaba observed that he was far less energetic than Glinda, but he did however seem to have a joy about him. "I hope I didn't startle you; it's so hard to make out peoples' faces all the way back there. So, let's see... which is which? Elphaba!" The man stretched out his hand and shook her hand. After a brief shake he embraced Elphaba. "You're. . ., you're the Wizard aren't you!" Elphaba exclaimed. "That would be me, my dear," responded the Wizard. Elphaba, overcome with joy spoke "I am so honored to be in your presence! All my life I have wanted to meet you, this is amazing! This is everything I have ever wanted! Everything I have ever dreamed of!" The Wizard returned "I'm glad I have brought you so much joy." The Wizard continued "And you must be."

"Glinda. The Ga is silent." Glinda responded. "I know." The Wizard returned. Elphaba was now looking at the mask which had struck so much fear within her such a short time ago. The Wizard started"It isn't much, is it? But people expect this sort of thing. You have to give people what they want. The thing is, I hardly ever let people meet the real me, but this being a special occasion." "I'm so happy to meet you." Elphaba exclaimed. "Well, that's good," returned the Wizard "Because that's what I love best: making people happy!

_I am a sentimental man_

_Who always longed to be a father_

_That's why I do the best I can_

_To treat each citizen of Oz as son or daughter_

_So Elphaba I'd like to raise you high_

'_Cuz I think **everyone deserves the change to fly!**_

_And helping you with your ascent_

_Allows me to feel so, parental._

_For I am_

_A Sentimental Man. _"


	3. New Hopes & The Test

Elphaba's heart soared at these words. She had always longed for a father, for her own had never accepted her, and never would. Just to imagine being the daughter of the Great and Powerful Oz was more than amazing. With such pleasant thoughts, Elphaba had forgotten one of her main purposes for coming; the problem concerning Animals.

"I'm here... we're here to alert you that something bad is happening..." Elphaba started.

"Please, I'm the Wizard of Oz. I already know why you've come." The Wizard cut her speech. Glinda and Elphaba in unison "Oooooo." Amazing, thought Elphaba. He truly is the most Wonderful Wizard I have ever

"Of course," the Wizard continued "you must prove yourself..."

"Prove yourself! Prove yourself!" Glinda interrupted. "But how?" Elphaba questioned.

"Oh, I don't know," the Wizard responded. "_Some sort of gesture_

_Mostly for show_

_Something to test your, adeptness_ . . . I know! Madame, the book!"

From an entrance hidden in the room, Madame Morrible entered with a large book. Elphaba and Glinda both were in utter shock. There head mistress, the person who taught Elphaba and Glinda alike everything they knew (well, magically speaking. Socially, Madame Morrible was as cold hearted as a witch). Elphaba could not possibly imagine what she could be doing here.

"Madame Morrible..." Glinda started before Elphaba could get a word in.

"I believe you're well acquainted with my new Press Secretary," continued the Wizard.

"Press Secretary?" interrupted Elphaba. Madame Morrible explained "Oh, yes dearies, I've risen up in the world. You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Elphaba. "Well, this is my monkey servant, Chistery." Said the Wizard From the bars machinery aloft the great head came a monkey. He was wearing a red coat trimmed in yellow. The coat was unbuttoned in the front revealing his chest. The monkey was calm and very obedient. "He looks so longingly at the birds every morning..." continued the Wizard.

"So," Madame Morrible suggested "the Wizard was thinking, perhaps, a levitation spell."

Glinda, having been quiet through this whole encounter finally dared to speak. As Elphaba, the Wizard, and Madame Morrible had been talking, Glinda had noticed the book Madame Morrible was carrying. Glinda could hardly believe her eyes. "Is that the Grimmerie?" asked Glinda. "Yes," responded Madame Morrible "the ancient book of spells and enchantments." Madame Morrible handed the Grimmerie to Elphaba. It was the largest book in size and weight that Elphaba had ever encountered.

"Can I touch it?" Glinda questioned.

"No!" Madame Morrible responded.

Elphaba opened the book. It was full of symbols and letters of sorts that she had never seen anything like before.

"What funny writing." Observed Elphaba.

"Well" started Madame Morrible "it's a lost language. The lost language of spells."

"It's kind of a recipe book for change." Said the Wizard, cutting Madame Morrible short.

"Don't be discouraged if you can't decipherate it, dearie." Continued Madame Morrible "I, myself, can only read a spell or two, and that took years and years-" Elphaba, fully capable of reading the language, started to chant the levitation spell "Ahven, tatey, aven tatey, aven tatey. . ." Elphaba continued to chant the ancient spell. "Oh, Chistery, what an experience you are about to have!" exclaimed the Wizard. The Wizard continued

_Since once I have my own day in the sky!_

_I know everyone deserves the chance to fly!_"

Suddenly Chistery started screeching at the top of his lungs.


	4. The Truth

Suddenly Chistery started screeching at the top of his lungs. His body spasmed as he dealt with the most horrible pain he had ever encountered.

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No," responded Madame Morrible "just a transition, dearie."

Elphaba pleaded "No! Stop, it's hurting him!"

"She's actually done it!" exclaimed the Wizard. Suddenly, the back of Chistery's coat began to rip. From his back emerged wings. Chistery was still in tremendous pain. He began running around the Wizard's room like a mad person infected with rabies.

"No! Quick, how do I reverse it?" questioned Elphaba.

"You can't!" replied Morrible.

"What!"

"You can't! Spells are irreversible!" Madame Morrible replied. Madame Morrible then directed herself toward the Wizard, "I knew she had the power, I told you-"

"You planned all of this!" exclaimed Elphaba.

Madame Morrible responded "Well, you benefit too dearie, you benefit too." The Wizard added "And this is only the beginning, look!"The Wizard drew a giant curtain from behind the gold head, revealing a gargantious cage filled with nearly thirty monkeys who were now all sprouting wings.

"Won't they make perfect spies?" added Madame Morrible in a joyous tone. "

Spies!" hissed Elphaba. "

You're right," admitted the Wizard "that's a harsh word... how about scouts? That's what they'll be really. They'll fly around Oz! Report any subversive Animal activity."

Elphaba could not believe her ears. All of her life she had worked for good to try and reach the Wizard. She had cared deeply for the animals, she had put faith in the Wizard, and had accepted him as a father. Elphaba's world was shattered. The everything she had hoped for had become nothing.

"You can't read this book at all! Can you? That's why you need enemies, and cages, and spies. You have no real power." Elphaba said coldly.

"Exactly," admitted the Wizard "that's why I need you. Don't you see? The world is your oyster, now! You have so many opportunities. You both do."

Glinda said in an upbeat tone "Thank you your Ozness!"

The Wizard continued,

"_Since once I had my own day in the sky_

_I know everyone deserves the chance to_-"

"No!" interrupted Elphaba.

Elphaba grabbed the Grimmerie and ran to the door through which Madame Morrible had entered through much earlier.

"Elphie!" shouted Glinda "I am so sorry, your Wizardship. I'll fetch her back! Elphie wait!" Glinda ran as fast as her feet could carry her after Elphaba.

"We must get her back, she knows too much." Shouted the Wizard.

"Don't worry! I will handle it." Reassured Madame Morrible. The Wizard ran behind the curtain and began again operating the giant head. His booming voice shook the Great Tower, "Guards, guards!" Four Ozian guards rushed into the room. "There is a fugitive loose in the palace! Find her, capture her, and bring her to me!" "Yes your Ozness" responded the guards in unison.


	5. A New Hope

Elphaba ran as fast as she could followed by Glinda. The stairs twisted and turned up the great emerald tower. Elphaba was out of breath by the time she finally reached the attic. She could hear Glinda coming, for she recognized the click of Glinda's heel on the stairs.

"Elphie, wait! Where are you going?" Glinda called ahead.

Elphaba, talking to herself aloud, "Oh no! There are no more stairs! This might be the attic."

Glinda rushed through the door, completely out of breath, still pushed forth a few words "Elphaba, listen to me!"

Elphaba was not paying attention to Glinda. She was still thinking out loud "I'll have to barricade the door" Elphaba looked around, frantically, for something to hold the door shut. In a moment of rush, she noticed a broom lying on the floor. "I'll use this!" exclaimed Elphaba. She positioned the broom against the door so that it would not easily be broken into. Glinda, unhappy, started "Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!

_I hope you're happy!_

_I hope you're happy now!_

_I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever!_

_I hope you think you're clever!"_

"_I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy, too_

_I hope you're proud how you'd _

_Grovel in submission _

_To feed your own ambition!"_

They looked at each other, and then said together

"_So though I can't imagine how_

_I hope you're happy_

_Right, now!"_

Glinda and Elphaba noticed a large window. Through the open window they heard Madame Morrible giving a speech to all of Oz.

Madame Morrible spoke "Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... **Wicked Witch**!"

Glinda could see the fear in Elphaba. Glinda tried to offer comfort.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not" replied Elphaba "It's the Wizard who should be afraid, **of me**."

"Elphie, just say you're sorry, before it's too late!" suggested Glinda.

"_You can still be with the Wizard_

_What you've worked, and waited for._

_You can have all you've ever wanted."_

"I know" replied Elphaba. I could have everything she thought.

"_But I don't want it._

_I can't want it, anymore!_

It's time to let go, Elphaba thought. I no longer need the old life; I'm starting a new. Time has passed, and tides have changed, and now I must stand. Its time to do what's right, instead of what makes others happy. No more dreaming, no more foolish trust in others, its time to rely on me.

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to_

_Try Defying Gravity,_

_I think I'll _

_Try Defying Gravity_

_**And you can't pull me down!**"_

"_Can't I make you understand_

_You're having delusions of grandeur."_

"_I'm through accepting limits_

_'Cuz someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying Gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm Defying Gravity_

_**And you can't pull me down!"**_


	6. The Defiance of Oz

This is my final chapter of Defying Gravity. This is the very memerable scene where Elphaba will finally furfill everything she was meant to do.

* * *

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. A strong, masculine voice yells "Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!"

It doesn't matter; I can get out of here thought Elphaba. "Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum"

Glinda protestantly spoke "What are you doing! Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous levitation spell! Stop! . . . Well, where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are."

She's right Elphaba thought. I am not powerful enough to overcome the Wizard. Maybe Glinda is right, maybe I can't make good out of this. "Sweet Oz!" Glinda exclaimed. Elphaba looked across the room to see the broomstick she had laid down to barricade the door floating toward her. Overcome with joy she exclaims "I told you Glinda, didn't I tell you!" The broom floated right into her hands.

Everything. Everything I have ever wanted. I may not get it through the Wizard, but I can achieve it, can't I? It will be hard alone. Wait, Glinda! "Quick get on!" "What!" Glinda replied.

"_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team _

_There's ever been_

_Glinda!_

_Dreams the way we planned 'em"_

"_If we work in tandem."_

Elphaba looked to Glinda and saw that she was experiencing the same emotions. Elphaba nearly burst with joy when she saw Glinda join her hand on the broom. Together, we can make it! Together we can succeed!

"_There's no fight we can not win,_

_Just you and I Defying Gravity_

_With you and I Defying Gravity_

_**They'll never bring us down!**_

Well, are you coming?"

Together, we can have everything we've ever wanted. Together we can overcome the Wizard. Glinda and I can do it, I know we can!

Glinda looked deep into Elphaba's eyes, "Elphie, your trembling." She looked around and found a black cape that so perfectly went with her outfit. "Here, put this around you" Such a funny attire, thought Glinda. Wearing the black boots, a black full body dress, the ridiculous hat that Glinda gave her as a joke, and now dressed in a cape was shaking. Glinda could not specify whether it was from anger, from joy, or from some other source. Glinda knew she could not go with Elphie; it was saying good-bye that was so hard.

"_I hope you happy" _Glinda started,

"_Now that you're choosing this."_

"_You too,_

_I hope it brings you bliss"_

And then, together, conquered by emotion, they looked into each others eyes. They were best friends, a dynamic duo so to speak. They embraced as they said there good-bye.

I'll see you again thought Elphaba. I pray to Goodness that I will see you again thought Glinda.

"_I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it!_

_I hope you happy in the end!_

_**I hope your happy, my friend"**_

The door made a thunderous crash. The door, thought Elphaba, the guards. There inside. Elphaba ran to the back of the room, holding her broom.

"There she is!" "Don't let her get away!" shouted the guards. They grabbed Glinda and held their axes to her throat.

"Stop!" cried Glinda, "What in Oz! Let go of me, do you hear! Let go of me!" Glinda was sobbing for the guards were all to ready to use their axes.

No, thought Elphaba. You will not win this. I have come this far, I can take you on. Glinda, I do this for you and me. I hope her path crosses mine again . . . it's time to take my place. It's time to stand up for what's right. It's time . . . **I leap**!

"It's not her" cried Elphaba "She had nothing to do with it!

_I'm the one you want!_

_It's me!"_

"_Elphie!" _Glinda called.

"_**It's Me!"**_

Elphaba leaped onto the broom and thrusted forward. The guards were blown backward by the force of which she came forward. Elphaba looked once more at Glinda, and then flew out the window into an Ozian sky. Glinda, she thought, I will tell you how to get to me.

"_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately: _

'_**Everyone deserves the chance to fly!'**_

Everything, she thought. I am achieving everything I've ever wanted. As the new crowned Witch flew high above Oz as a symbol of defiance, of truth, and of justice, those below feared. Out of all the fear, however, the greatest lied with the Wizard. Elphaba had done what is right, and it is said that good will always triumph over evil. As the Witch flew above Oz, good had conquered; truth had won; and now Elphaba had done the greatest deed ever. This Wicked Witch had given **everything** up for what is right. By becoming Wicked, she had been redeemed.

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am_

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna' bring me down!"_

People rushed from their stores, from their schools, and from their houses. It was a rare occasion to see someone so evil wondering throughout Oz. The Ozians looked up to see, a Wicked Witch gliding among the air! Amazing, simply amazing. She was truly among the clouds, this being they called a Witch. She said she was going West. Why would she go west? There is nothing west beside the uncivilized Vinkus country. Terrible place. So she is to be a Wicked Witch from the West. What horrors will she bring? She'll murder our children, ruin our crops, and kill the innocent. She must be brought down; she must be brought to justice! I must rally my fellow Ozians against this Wicked Witch of the West!

"_Look at her she's Wicked! Get Her!"_

"_Bring Me Down"_

"_No one mourns the Wicked!_

_So we've got to bring her,"_

"_Aaaaahhhhh!""Down!"_

The End


End file.
